Amethyst's Welcoming Home (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Amethyst's Welcoming Home. In the glorious morning, Professor Utonium received a message from his wife, Amethyst. Professor Utonium: Hello, Amethyst. How is your trip going? Amethyst Utonium: Wonderful, Drake. I'm done with my decades of my moon trip, I'm returning home. Professor Utonium: You can't be serious! Amethyst Utonium: I am serious, Drake. I'm ready to come home and see my little Kenny again. Professor Utonium: That's great news, I sure can't wait for you to come home. Amethyst Utonium: Me too, Dear. I'll see you then, Bye bye. Blossom: Who was it, Professor? Professor Utonium: Girls, Boys, It was your mother, Amethyst. She's coming home after years of her moon trip. Ken Utonium: For real, Dad? Professor Utonium: Yes, Ken. Brick: That's terrific news! Talking Dog: How wonderful! Ken Utonium: I really missed my mom so much. Professor Utonium: Me too, Son. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Prince Vrak gathered Prince Vekar and Prince Olympius for revenge. Prince Vrak: Brace yourselves, For we are about to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers for the destruction of my father, Emperor Mavro and Queen Bansheera. Prince Olympius: You forget, Vrak. Ivan Ooze started this alliance for our revenge, We must take it up with him. Soon, They came to see Ivan Ooze. Prince Vekar: We're ready to carry on your plan, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Fine by me, Vekar. Your three do whatever it takes for your revenge. Professor Cog, Is the new beast ready? Professor Cog: It is indeed, My lord. Wrench: Meet Chemical Creep. Chemical Creep: What is your command, Master? Ivan Ooze: Go with Vrak, Vekar and Olympius to destroy the Power Rangers along with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm getting tired of them winning many times already. Prince Olympius: We won't disappoint you, Ivan. And I swear my vengeance for my mother's destruction. Prince Vekar: And they will pay for destroying our father. Prince Vrak: They will soo enough, Big Brother. All in good times. Later, Aikko called Mary Bell on her compact while Pinkie Pie prepares the Welcoming Party for Amethyst. Aikko: (holding the Compact and press two buttons and call Mary Bell) Hello, Mary Bell. Mary Bell: Hi, Aikko! What's all the ruckus? Aikko: Amethyst Utonium is returning from her longest moon trip, Are you getting your family and friends ready? Mary Bell: I sure am, We wouldn't miss it for the world. Aikko: Great, See you then. Then, Aikko sends invitations to all the friends of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys from Townsville. Pinkie Pie: I sure can't wait to meet Mrs. Utonium. Rainbow Dash: Neither can we. Spike: Are you excited, Ururun? Ururun: I sure am, Spike. Just then, All of their good friends from Midway Elementary School of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys arrived for the welcoming party. Blossom: Hello, Everyone. Bullet: Thank you all for coming. Burpy: Glad you could make it. Bliss: We've got treats ready. Brick: Welcome to the CPA Lab. Barrel: And look ho else is here. Jared Shapiro: Hi, Blossom. Thank you for inviting me and the others for the party. Blossom: We're just glad you could come, Jared. Ace: Okay, Guys. I think it's about time we party, It'll be like no tomorrow. Altogether: Yeah! Meanwhile, Amethyst Utonium landed on the Earth in hopes to see her family again. Amethyst Utonium: I'm back at last, I sure hope I could see my family again. Suddenly, Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and their remaining Armada ambushed her. Prince Olympius: Damaras, Bluefur, Seize her! Amethyst Utonium: (as Damaras and Bluefur detained her) What is all this!? Prince Vekar: You are about to find out! Prince Vark: Now, It's time for phase 2, Olympius. Prince Olympius: Indeed. Back with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Ken, the Boys and Girls were getting worried about their mother. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone, Let's get everything ready for Amethyst Utonium. Ken Utonium: Where's my mom, Isn't she back yet? Fluttershy: Oh, I hope she isn't lost, Or kidnapped. Starlight Glimmer: Something's not right here. Bubbles: I think you're right, Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna have find out, Come on. Blossom: Right behind you, Twilight. Soon, They investigated where Amethyst first landed when Spike found Bluefur's footprints. Spike: Look, I've never seen the biggest footprints before. Twilight Sparkle: I know one thing, It's Bluefur's footprints! Barasia: That means Ivan Ooze might be on to something. Boomer: That's not good. Berry: We've gotta warn the professor. Blaze: I hope he, Ransik, Zordon and the others might know what to do. When they return to the lab, They explained it all to them. Twilight Sparkle: Zordon: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts